Aniki, kasanete kissu shite kudasai
by Myuu.Yoru
Summary: UchihacestItasasu. Sasuke dreams of his brother's lips. Rating may or may not go up.
1. A Kiss To Remember

**.A Kiss To Remember.**

**(Uchihacest/ItaSasu)**

**+Chapter One+**

Full, rosy lips collided roughly with smaller trembling ones. For less then an instant, tongues entangled and gazes locked. But before the seven year old Sasuke had time to react, the kiss was broken and he was left to breathlessly watch the back of his older brother was he disappeared into the distance. His lips still tingled from the kiss and for a brief moment Sasuke considered going after Itachi, but quickly changed his mind upon realizing he was already late for class. As he ran in the direction of the academy, Sasuke asked himself in a small voice

"Why?"

Sure, the two Uchiha brothers were close. They ate together, trained together, sometimes shared a bed and even occasionally bathed together, but, a KISS? _//What was Aniki thinking?!// _Sasuke wondered as the academy came into view and he began to slow his pace.

Opening the door to the academy, Sasuke couldn't help but remember the poignant expression on his brother's face before he'd kissed Sasuke. In the back of his mind, the younger Uchiha brother planned to ask Itachi exactly what he'd meant by the kiss the moment he returned home. Unfortunately, Sasuke never got the chance. That night, the entire Uchiha clan (with the exception of Sasuke) was murdered. For the second time that day, Sasuke watched on the verge of tears as Itachi disappeared.

Now fifteen, Uchiha Sasuke woke from a dream to find himself shaking and covered in sweat. The memories of the dream still fresh in his mind, Sasuke struggled into a sitting position amongst the tangled sheets. While trying futilely to control his breathing, sasuke look wearily around the dark room, not really expecting anything, but glad none the less to find it empty. In the almost three years he'd been in Otogakure, Sasuke had endured arduous training and learned countless new techniques in order to find and kill the very man whom he'd been dreaming of.

_//Not a dream...//_ As Sasuke reminded himself bitterly those things...that kiss...they'd really happened.

Among the few personal belongings in the small room, sat a calendar. When his gaze finally fell on it, Sasuke nearly cried out upon noticing today's date. It was the anniversary of Itachi's massacring of their clan. It was also the anniversary of that kiss. Even now, years later, sasuke's lips still tingled when he thought about it.

_/That must be why I had the dream...// _The Uchiha boy mused, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. That day, years ago, Sasuke had returned home with every intention of confronting Itachi about the kiss, but instead found the whole clan dead, at the hands of that very person. With his entire family killed and his own life threatened, suddenly a kiss seemed so trivial; for the moment, Sasuke had forgotten it completely. It was only later that night, as Sasuke lay barely conscious in the hospital, that the boy dreamed of his brother's tender lips passionately meeting his own. Since then, Sasuke had had the very same dream a total of six times.

The timing of the dreams still confused Sasuke; at first, he had assumed them to be completely random. However, to his recollection, Sasuke had had that dream right before an encounter with Itachi, when he and his partner Kisame were after Naruto, and then again a few nights after that. In fact, while still under the influence of his brother's Mangekyou Sharingan, the kiss had entered his mind countless times. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if that bastard had planned it to be as such.

Shivering at the memory, Sasuke lay back down, willing for the return of sleep. Finally, after about a half an hour he gave up and began dressing himself in his usual attire. As he slipped on his black pants and tied the purple rope loosely around his waist, the Uchiha boy quickly glanced over at the clock, which, to his discontent, read 2:46am.

_//Damnit.// _Sasuke cursed, sitting back down on the bed. _//There's still an hour and fourteen minutes until I need to get up.// _And with that, Sasuke sighed and flopped back down on the curiously silky sheets, only to find his thoughts returning to that dream again.

All of a sudden, the doorknob turned and Sasuke sat up violently, half expecting it to be Itachi. Instead, and to his (somewhat) relief, the person peeking in the slightly ajar door was no other than the silver-haired medic, Kabuto. Raising his eyebrows with suspicions, Sasuke watched as the older boy made his way across the room to the small bed.

"It's quite unusual to see you up so early, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto remarked, adjusting his glasses before staring down at the raven-haired boy with mild interest. "Couldn't sleep?"

"I had a bad dream." Sasuke answered, trying to appear as indifferent as possible. However, he instantly regretted saying anything as a smirk formed on Kabuto's face. Scowling, the Uchiha wondered what the medic was looking so pleased about.

"Hmm. It wasn't, by any chance, about Itachi, now was it?" Kabuto asked, his voice full of mock-innocence.

Caught off guard by such a direct question Sasuke blushed slightly and stammered, "H-how did you...?"

Rather than answering this question, Kabuto lowered his gaze for a moment, his eyes staring intently (and for that matter, at something amusing, as his lips curved into a devious smirk) before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him as he left.

Confused, Sasuke angrily wondered what Kabuto had been staring at. Looking down at the area of cloth nearest to his waistline, Sasuke gasped with utter mortification upon realizing just what it was that had caught Kabuto's attention.

"SHIT."


	2. After Effects

**.After Effects.**

**(Uchihacest/ItaSasu)**

**+Chapter Two+**

"How the hell could I be turned on thinking about that bastard?!" Sasuke growled after he was sure Kabuto was well out hearing range. 'That Bastard' of course referred to Uchiha Itachi, the man Sasuke had sworn to kill at any cost. Uchiha Itachi was the very reason Sasuke had come to Otogakure in the first place. Orochimaru would provide him with the power needed to finally claim his revenge. Taking all this into account, Sasuke's anger was very understandable. However, it did very little to solve the problem at hand.

"I guess I'd better go take a cold shower…" The raven haired boy muttered, not pleased in the least that it was his older brother of all people who made Sasuke need the shower. Being an adolescent, Sasuke had had his fair share of arousals in the past, but NEVER as a result of Itachi. The Uchiha didn't even think it was possible to think of one's brother like that. "Ugh."

Luckily for Sasuke there was a privet shower attached to his bedroom, so he needn't risk venturing into the hall to have someone see him with his current…_problem_. As the icy cold water poured down dark hair and pale skin, Sasuke tried desperately to wash away all thoughts of Itachi, inappropriate or not. The dream, however, seemed content with plaguing his mind endlessly, causing Sasuke to begin scrubbing more frantically while carefully avoiding certain lower regions of the well toned body. Fortunately, the Cold Shower had been successful in calming the boy down and after changing into clean clothes (and taking drastic measures with burning the old ones) Sasuke began to think about breakfast. He wasn't sure how much time he still had before training would begin, at which point he would have little opportunity (or for that matter, desire) to eat. Regardless, the boy had nothing to do and thus began making his way down the dimly lit halls to Otogakure's kitchen.

Officially, the village hidden in the sound had no kitchen. Rather, there was a room piled with various foods, which looked only slightly edible at best. After a few minutes or rummaging through of cabinets and shelves filled with randomize stuff which didn't resemble food at the least (Sasuke still suspects that the item in the third row from the left is a dead baby) he found his appetite even more nonexistent than before. In fact, he felt quite sick and decided to go lay down until Kabuto or Orochimaru called him for training.

As it turned out, Kabuto was the one who came to retrieve Sasuke for training that morning. When the silver haired medic nin noticed that Sasuke's hair was damp and he was wearing new clothes he snickered, but did not otherwise mention the incident from earlier.

_//He better have not said anything to Orochimaru.//_ Sasuke though glaring at the older boy as they walked to the training room. If Sasuke found out Kabuto had said something, he'd have no problem killing the medic on the spot. Finally they reached the training area, a large room lit only by flickering candles and having notable cracks in the floors and ceiling from previous training exercises. Standing in the middle of the room stood Orochimaru, clothed in his pale yellow yukata and smiling mischievously. "Did you sleep well Sasuke-kun?" He asked in his usual serpentine voice.

_//THAT FUCKER.//_ Almost as if on cue, Kabuto moved closer towards his master and away from the fuming teen. Gritting his teeth the boy attempted to answer with as little emotion in his voice as possible. "I guess." Sasuke was well aware it didn't work as Orochimaru sneered and Kabuto cringed.

"Alright." To Sasuke's surprise no one pursued the conversation further and they quickly proceeded with training. That is, except for Kabuto, as Orochimaru thought now may not be the opportune moment to use the silver haired boy as Sasuke's sparring partner. That didn't stop Sasuke from leaving Kabuto with a nasty and not easily removable genjutsu as he exited the room.

Usually after a few hours or heavy training and sparring Sasuke would be allowed a short break before they started up for another hour. As Orochimaru had explained to the Uchiha countless times, he was a busy man and didn't have all day to teach. Most of the time Sasuke would spend the time without Orochimaru practicing whatever new Jutsu or techniques he'd learned. Today however, Orochimaru told Sasuke he'd be going on a mission by himself to a nearby non-shinobi village to but Kabuto new medical herbs. Quite frankly, Sasuke didn't feel like doing anything for Kabuto right now (except maybe cave his head in) but Orochimaru insisted. Sasuke grudgingly agreed on the terms that the snake Sanin train with him an entire day when the boy returned.

Sasuke particularly hated this sort of mission. They were annoyingly simplistic, could be easily completed by any of Orochimau's lesser servants, and bore no relevance to his gaining of power. Power to kill Itachi. Oh, no. Sasuke wasn't supposed to be thinking about THAT right now. He'd had thought enough about Itachi for the year. Especially since, as of this morning, thoughts in relation to Itachi had tended to go in a rather unpleasant direction. Immediacy the boy stopped and refocused on how much he hated the mission. And Kabuto. For mentioning Sasuke's dream about- _//OH, STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT ALREADY! Damnit.//_

After taking one more quick look through the cabinets and finding his appetite hadn't much improved, Sasuke began to gather his things and prepare for the mission. Since it wasn't a shinobi village, he probably wouldn't need many weapons, but ended up packing a few kunai, exploding notes, and shurukin just in case.

Thankfully, the village wasn't very far. Even walking Sasuke could reach it in less than an hour. As he made his way through the forest that surrounded Otogakure, Sasuke did all he could to keep his mind off Itachi. Needless to say, it wasn't going too well. _//What the hell is wrong with me today? I must be getting sick.//_ With irony that nearly killed Sasuke, a weasel suddenly darted out in from of the they boy and it took all the Uchiha's self restraint not to rip it'd head off. ((Itachi means weasel in Japanese.)) He quickened his pace and with an irritated growl Sasuke adjusted his suddenly uncomfortably tight clothing, as the weasel had got him thinking about a certain someone again. The world seemed to want him thinking of Itachi. Stupid world. Once he reached the village it would be fortunately simple. In fact, the shop that sold the herbs was the first one you reached once entering the village.

But keeping in pattern with the overall direction of the boy's day, Sasuke would never make it to the village.

((Gosh, Sasuke's sure having a sucky day isn't he? Sorry this took so long to get up. Honestly, I'll try to be better. My thanks to all reviewers, they really make my day.))


End file.
